theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Spongebob reacts to The Powerpuff Girls' Deathbed (Feat. Astro Boy)
Transcript * SpongeBob: "Hello everyone and today I'm going to react to The PowerPuff Girls' Deathbed, Enjoy!" * Narrator: "What a gloomy day for a- (Astro Boy flies and lands at the hospital) Huh? Astro Boy?" * SpongeBob: "Hi Astro Boy, where have you been?" * (Astro Boy is inside the hospital to the receptionist to sign in to visit The Powerpuff Girls.) * Narrator: "What are doing little fella?" * SpongeBob: "I love the signing!" * (Transitions to a patient room with Astro Boy opening the door to see The Powerpuff Girls in a hospital bed surrounded by their teammates.) * Narrator: Oh girls, and the whole gang. just what is going on here. * SpongeBob: "Hey, It's The Powerpuff girls! but what happened to them?" * (Then Astro Boy close the door silently while a DVD of The Powerpuff Girls: Tiara Trouble on the table side.) * SpongeBob: "This is their DVD!!" * The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Astro Boy walks right over to the comatose Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.) * Narrator: Girls, what happened to you? * (Professor Utonium looks at Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup with a depressed look on his face,) * SpongeBob: "What's with the sad face, Professor?" * (he sobs a bit and cries just as Jenny Wakeman places her right hand on his right shoulder for consoling.) * SpongeBob: "There's a teenage robot." * (then, the Powerpuff Girls slowly open their eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that they're alright.) * SpongeBob: "Yahoo! the PPGs are OK!" * (then, a tweet message is heard, Ms. Bellum goes to check her smartphone.) * SpongeBob: "What, Is it Twitter, Bellum?" * (revealing that CN announces a new Powerpuff Girls season.) * SpongeBob: "Oh boy, A new season!" Laughing * (Which causes the Powerpuff Girls to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * SpongeBob: "Aw, Tatar Sauce!" * Professor Utonium: "No! No! GIRLS!!!!!" * (Professor Utonium shakes the Powerpuff Girls' motionless bodies just as he begins sobbing wildly.) * SpongeBob: "Oh calm down, Professor!" * Professor Utonium: "Noooo... noooo... noooo..." * (Astro Boy begins to look depressed, t'il he can revive the Powerpuff Girls with his atom,) * SpongeBob: "Astro Boy, you can't revive the Powerpuff girls with your atom." * (But right before he does anything to do so, Miss Keane grabs his right shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell him to not use his magic to revive the Powerpuff Girls.) * SpongeBob: "Oh dear, neptune. Look at Professor Utonium." * Professor Utonium finally stops shaking Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, but he was still sobbing heavily, Jenny Wakeman was also sobbing heavily, as she puts her hands on her eyes for sobbing facepalms) * SpongeBob: "And look at Jenny Wakeman over there!" * (Miss Bellum was snuggled tightly by The Mayor of Townsville) * SpongeBob: "Awww... don't cry, Ms. Bellum and Mr. Mayor." * (Miss Keane was tearing up slightly) * SpongeBob: "Miss Keane, why ya cryin'?" * (Astro Boy was tearing, crying as well.) * SpongeBob: "Astro Boy, you look so sad." * (The look on Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's faces are deadpan and still just as the right side of their death bed was seen with sugar, spice and everything nice dropping right onto the ground and finally disappearing.) * SpongeBob: "And there goes the sugar, spice and everything nice." Category:Reacts